Comfort
by Alice001
Summary: Rukia is in pain, she asks Ichigo if she can sleep in his bed. Ichigo wants to help Rukia feel better. What could happen? IchiRuki! Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It's Another IchiRuki one-shot. Gosh, I can't get enough of this pairing!!! It's my favorite!

I feel like the character are OOC, but that's what happens when you love someone right?? I hope you'll forgive it!!!

**Don't forget to review!!**

* * *

**Comfort**

The hard closet door was putting her back in more horrible pain than it already was. Rukia couldn't stop tossing and turning. The Death God hadn't gotten any sleep because of her back and her cramps. She envied Ichigo for his soft warm bed. She wished she back in Soul Society, where her bed was. Rukia tossed once more so that her back was facing the closet door. She placed her petite hands under her cheek and closed her eyes. As soon as she did though, another wave of pain consumed her back and she sat up. Rukia forcefully opened the door and slid out. She walked over to Ichigo's bed and knelt down.

"Ichigo!" She called and shook him.

The orange haired teen opened his eyes, only to see Rukia doubled over in pain while clutching her sides. Ichigo was suddenly worried; he sat up quickly and got off of his bed. She knelt beside Rukia and put on hand on her shoulder. Rukia moved her gaze from the floor to Ichigo's amber eyes.

"Rukia, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Ichigo asked hurriedly and in a worried tone. The small girl shook her head and bit her lower lip as another wave of pain crashed onto her.

"Bed…I need a bed Ichigo…"She managed to say.

Ichigo lifted her effortlessly into his arms and gently placed her onto his bed. Rukia closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, ignoring the pink tint that was on her face now. Why had it felt so nice to be in Ichigo's arms? She dismissed the thoughts immediately though. The bed formed a mold for her body to sleep peacefully in. It was warm and it tamed Rukia's aching sides. Ichigo watched as Rukia began to settle into slumber.

He walked out of his room and into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water and he walked over to the cabinet near the sink. He opened the door as quietly as possible and pulled out a small bottle of pain reliever. He popped the top open and spilled two pills into his palm. He put the lid back on and threw back into the cabinet. Ichigo walked back into his room where Rukia was sleeping. He walked over to her and shook her gently. Rukia's eyes flew open and she became angry.

"Idiot! Why did you wake me up?! I was sleeping!" She complained and Ichigo started to become angry also.

"Well, I got you freakin' medicine! You should be thanking me, not freakin' yelling at me!" Ichigo said back and Rukia's eyes got wide and her grimace turned into a slight smile.

"Oh…well…thank you," Rukia sincerely said and Ichigo took his frown off and replaced it with a small smile. He began to turn pink at Rukia's 'thank you'. Ichigo handed Rukia the pills and the glass of water. Rukia stared at the pills in disgust.

"Ew, I hate pills," she complained again and Ichigo sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Just swallow them," he replied in annoyance and Rukia did what she was told.

She popped the pills in her mouth and with a disgusted look, she eagerly drank the water to wash the pills down. When she had finished, she handed the empty water glass back to Ichigo. He placed it on the side table. He watched again as Rukia fell asleep with a peaceful look on her face. Her breathing became steady as she fell deeper into her slumber. Ichigo smiled and he felt good that he helped Rukia.

Ichigo climbed into his bed beside Rukia, ignoring that they were sleeping together in the same bed. He turned onto his side so he was facing Rukia. He placed a small kiss on her forehead and wrapped one arm around her small waist. He pulled her against his chest and Ichigo rested his chin on Rukia's head. He took his other hand and wiped a few strands of hair away from her face before he wrapped that arm around Rukia also.

The two Death Gods fell asleep that way…

Later in the night, Rukia awoke. She felt a pair of arms wrapped around her securely and a head on hers. She turned her head slightly and saw Ichigo sleeping soundly. She smiled and kissed his nose. Rukia settled back into her pillow and put her hands on Ichigo's. She snuggled into his chest and fell back asleep with a smile in her face.

The next morning Rukia woke up before Ichigo. She twisted her body so she faced Ichigo. She noticed that the pain from her period had vanished and she reminded herself to thank Ichigo when he awoke. Rukia watched him sleep until he woke up also.

Ichigo groggily opened his eyes and saw Rukia smiling up at him. Her violet eyes shone in the sunlight pouring through the open window. Ichigo looked at their position and turned red. He let Rukia go immediately and sat up. Rukia got out of the bed and began to fix her hair. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck.

"How are you feeling Rukia?" He questioned, hoping she felt better this morning.

"I feel a lot better," Rukia said and turned towards him, "thank you Ichigo." She said and walked over to him.

Rukia placed a small kiss on Ichigo's lips and Ichigo turned ever redder than he already was. He cleared his throat.

"You're welcome."

Rukia began to leave, but then she stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"Can I sleep in that bed more often…with you…" the small girl asked and Ichigo's eyes widened. He thought it over a bit before he nodded with his gaze fixed on the floor.

"…Yeah…" He replied and got up out of the bed.

He pushed pass Rukia and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Rukia stood in his room with a huge smile on her face. He said yes…to her. Rukia felt happiness swell up inside her as she skipped to the bathroom. She banged on the door and began yelling at Ichigo to hurry his ass up. He yelled back and they began fighting like usual.

Oh, what an odd love this is…

* * *

Hope you liked it!!

**Please review!!!**


End file.
